Personal Assistant
by Atropa13
Summary: How personal can you get? Hinata is placed as Sasuke's personal assistant. And of course, he acts like a jerk and then he wants to make up for it. SasukeHinata story. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the show... Pity ain't it...

**Personal assistant.**

How personal can you get?

Hinata pushed up her glasses a bit as she tried to blend in with the wall behind her. She had worked as a secretary for the Uchiha co for over a year now. She had only seen the patriarch and his eldest son a few times. Now she had been transferred up a bit, she was going to be Uchiha, Sasuke's personal assistant. Uchiha, Sasuke were the Uchiha's youngest son. He had a reputation of being a real bastard.

Hinata hated when people was looking at her. Actually, if she could, she would spend the rest of her life in a small cabin in the woods where she never met any people at all. She was shy and had no social life at all. Unless you counted for the kitten she had rescued from a dumpster a few weeks ago. The poor little fellow couldn't be more than a few weeks old; she had barely opened her eyes. But with Hinata's help she had regained her health and strength and was on her way to become a real little prankster.

'_That's Hinata-chan, think of neko-chan, and just ignore the way Uchiha-sama is looking at you at the moment. After what I heard he doesn't like people much either. So just let him inspect you and you can get on with your duties.' _She bit her lip and pushed up the glasses that again had slid down her nose a bit. A nervous habit she couldn't rid herself of.

She saw him rose from his chair and walked towards her with a cat like grace. He was tall, almost a head taller than her. The tremble in her body became more and more vibrant as she dared to look up into his face. His black eyes didn't hold any emotions what so ever but his mouth was quirked in a wicked smirk.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

His father had sent a woman to him to serve as a personal assistant. His father had assured him that this woman was hard working and very good at what she did. Sasuke had called her in to his office. He wanted to take a good look at her before making any real decisions. He snorted inwardly. She was probably like the rest of the female race. He could give them one look and they melted before his very eyes. This woman was probably no exception.

He looked at her. She was on the small side. Petite like a dragon fly. He did notice that her hair was shot, a bob cut. That was unusual. All the other women at this floor had long hair. '_A nice change…'_ he thought as his eyes scanned over her. She was not blessed with huge boobs; her hips looked nice, grab-friendly. She was dressed in a creamy white blouse and a dark blue, long skirt. On her feet was a pair of comfortable shoes, not like the what the others wore. Her pale face was practically covered with a pair of large, round glasses. Glasses that seemed to refuse to stay in place. He watched her push them up several times before he got out of his chair and walked towards her.

She was trembling like a leaf in the wind as he approached her. She was probably infatuated with him already. Stupid females. But he couldn't help but tease them a bit. He wondered how far he could get with this one before she fainted. He saw her tilt up her head and he looked into her eyes. White eyes met black ones. '_She must belong to the Hyuuga-family. But they have money enough to support a small nation, so why does she work here?'_ he silently asked as he leaned in. He could smell a faint lavender scent. She didn't use strong, nauseating perfumes either. This woman was a mystery to him.

"What is your name?" he asked as he saw her back up against the wall.

"Hinata, sir," she answered quietly.

"Hinata…. So you're going to be my personal assistant?" His voice was low and husky.

She nodded and closed her eyes, hoping he would step away and not invade her personal space so much. Gods, she hated people.

"How personal are you willing to be?"

'_She's going to faint anytime now..'_ Sasuke thought with confidence. His lips brushed over her soft skin and he knew that she was going to fall to the ground.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hinata was panicking. She hugged the files in her arms tighter. He was too close, too close. And the suggestive tone of his voice… she let out a whimper and when she felt his lips against her cheek she snapped. She screamed and did what her teacher at the academy had taught her to do if she was being molested. She kicked the man between his legs.

Bulls-eye!

The man in front of her groaned in pain and before she knew it, she hit him in the face with the folders, sending him to the floor with a heavy sound. She fiddled with the door and ran out from the office. She didn't care that people was staring at her. All she wanted was to get away from the creep. Her face was flushed as she ran towards her small personal space. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the building as fast as she could.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Pain, the god awful pain was coursing through Sasuke's body. He held his and against the offended part of his body. He was muttering curses under his breath as he tried to will the pain away. This had to be the first time a woman had refused him_. 'Damn female!'_

Once the pain had subsided somewhat he rose to his feet and stumbled towards his desk and sat down on the chair. He was still cursing the woman who dared to defy him and promised that she would regret it. He only needed the pain to go away.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hinata sat on her bed with the little cat tucked close to her body. She was still trembling. Her heart was racing and she could feel sweat running down her face. She had run all the way home, refusing to look back. She had been so afraid, she was still afraid. How could she go back to that place after this? She would probably going to get fired for attacking her new boss.

"But why did he do it? I'm not beautiful or anything? So why did he come on to me like that?" she asked with shivering voice. But her only answer was a little mewl from the kitten in her arms. "Neko-chan, I can't go back there. Uchiha-sama will have to get another assistant for his son."

And as soon as she had calmed herself down she grabbed her phone and called the office. Uchiha-sama's assistant transferred her call into his office.

"U-Uchiha-sama, this is Hyuuga, Hinata-san. I'm sorry, b-but I have to leave my position. I can n-no longer work for you," said Hinata. She was stuttering, but her voice was loud and clear.

"Hyuuga-san, what happened?" asked the charismatic man. He had thought that Hinata had been perfect for the job as his youngest son's assistant.

"I don't want to t-tell you, but I just can't go back. P-please, I will come in tomorrow and leave my resignation with your secretary."

"As you wish, Hyuuga-san. But if my son has caused you any trouble, I will deal with it." Uchiha-sama was well aware of Sasuke's behaviour against women, but he had thought he would leave Hinata alone. But obviously, that had not been the case. Ohh, Sasuke-chan was going to hear from his father.

"P-please, I just don't to be of trouble. Just let me quit my job."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hyuuga-san. You will be covered for your troubles."

The conversation ended and Hinata fell back on the bed. She was crying again. She liked Uchiha-sama, he was a nice man. Firm and charismatic but just. And she was going to miss working for him.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sasuke got a call from his father's secretary. He was asked to report to Uchiha-sama's office immediately. He didn't like it but he couldn't go against his father's orders.

He adjusted his tie just before he stepped into the Uchiha's grand office. His father looked rather grim and Sasuke couldn't help but swallow a bit harder. This didn't look good at all.

"Sasuke-chan, what did you do to Hyuuga-san?" asked Hiro and his black eyes drilled a hole inside Sasuke's heart.

"Nothing," answered Sasuke. His face didn't reveal the chaos that was still raging inside him. He had been stunned that Hinata had reacted the way she had. She wasn't an ordinary woman. She had not fainted in pure lust when he spoke to her. She had not melted into a puddle of goo when his brushed his lips against her skin. As he waited for the pain to subside he had thought about the white eyed young woman and he had come to one conclusion. She intrigued him. And he found it to be very refreshing.

"Sasuke-chan, don't lie to me. I know your attitude against women. Tell me what you did or I swear to God that I will put you over my lap and give you a stinging spanking."

"I just wanted to test her, Father," said Sasuke after a few moments of silence. He contemplated of what he should tell his father.

"Test her?"

"I wanted to see if she was just like the other women. I hate them, Father. I hate the way they make themselves look like idiots in order to impress me."

"And…?"

"I spoke to her and…"

Sasuke was beginning to feel really stupid. His father had a way to get information out of his son no matter how reluctant Sasuke was.

"And I kissed her cheek…."

Hiro's eyebrows shot up and he looked at his son. Sasuke had kissed Hyuuga-san? He sighed as he recollected himself. The poor girl probably had a heart attack or something. He knew about Hyuuga, Hinata. She had been the heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation, but had declined, leaving her younger sister in line for the throne.

"She called me two hours ago and told me that she will no longer be working with us. She said that she couldn't come back, she gave no reason, but I can imagine that you scared the living daylight out of her. So thanks to your little "_test"_, I have lost one of the most effective secretaries in this building," said Hiro sternly.

Sasuke remained silent.

"When will you learn that there are gems out there that are supposed to be taken cared of, not smashed into tiny, sparkling pieces? And thanks to you, that young woman now has to seek a new job."

"She's a Hyuuga, she have money!" shot Sasuke back.

"No, she came to me asking for a job. She said she wanted to make her own future; she wanted to stand on her own two legs and not live of her family fortune. But you made sure that she will not come back here. You scared her, Sasuke-chan, and you scared her real good. I hope you're happy because I will give you one of your fangirls as a secretary from now on."

Sasuke gulped hard.

"Unless…."

"Unless what, Father?" asked Sasuke.

"Unless you can apologise to her and ask for her forgiveness. Perhaps she might come back?"

Sasuke nodded. He knew that if he didn't do this, his father was going to make sure that Sasuke's life became really, really miserable.

"Is that all, Father?"

"Yes, you can leave. Ask Temari-san to give you Hyuuga-san's address," said Hiro and waved off his son. Inwardly he was smirking. He had long been worried about his son's disinterest to really find a woman to settle down with. Sasuke was twenty five years old now and all he ever had was quick relationships that hardly lasted a month. Perhaps he could find an anchor in Hinata?

Sasuke nodded again and turned around to leave when his father spoke up again.

"Sasuke-chan, you walk funny? Are you in some sort of pain?"

A growl answered his father's question. Hiro chuckled and mumbled something about a very shy woman that could handle herself.

Sasuke face turned crimson red and he stormed out of his father's office. The humiliation was just too much for him.

Hiro began to laugh loudly when his son slammed the door behind him as he left. '_Sasuke-chan, I'm sure that you're done for this time.'_ He had tried to find a special girl for his son but had failed every single time. He had bet pretty high this time, hoping that Hyuuga-san would be the one to take on his son's grumpy attitude.

'_Forgive me, Hinata-san…. I know that you will think badly of me because of this… But I want you to be the one that catches my son. He needs a pure and clever woman and you are just that.'_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hinata sat at her low table and tried to force some food down her throat. She had no apatite but she needed to get some form of nutrients into her system. Her little Neko-chan was sitting next to her new mistress and she looked at her with large blue eyes.

"Neko-chan, I'm sorry, I forgot about you," said Hinata softly and rose to her feet to give her kitten some mother's milk formula. She warmed the milk a bit and filled a small bottle with it. She put on the rubber nipple and picked up her kitten and placed her in her arms.

The small cat, now used to the bottle-feeding began to suckle the rubber nipple with eagerness. Hinata smiled and relaxed. This little creature was something that brought light into her otherwise rather dull way of life. She heard a light knock on her door and thinking it was the land-lord, she said Come In.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sasuke had found the place where Hinata lived. It was not a fancy quarter as he first had thought. No, it was almost in an area where you should not live if you were a young woman. His nose cringed as he smelled all kinds of disgusting odours. '_Does she really live in this house?'_ he thought and looked at the note he gotten from his father's whirlwind of a secretary.

He knocked on the door that had number 8 on it and waited for an answer and he got it. He heard her soft voice call him inside and he opened the door. He didn't like the fact that she had not locked her door. Anyone could come inside and do all sorts of things to her. He felt his heart flutter when he imagine how she would look when… beaten and raped… The image really disturbed him and unconsciously he promised he would do anything to make her move to a better area and he would surely make sure that she locked her door.

"Hyuuga-san?" Sasuke called out.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

I hope you all enjoyed the first part.


	2. Chapter 2

About Sasuke's father calling him Sasuke-chan: In this case it is meant as a form of humiliation from his father's side. Nothing else.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**PART 2**

Hinata's heart stopped beating when she heard Sasuke's voice. No, no, this couldn't be! She began to tremble and the little kitten noticed and let out a mewl in protest when the bottle began to shake violently.

"Hyuuga-san, are you in here?" Sasuke's voice echoed through Hinata's small apartment.

"H-Here…" she said with a stutter.

She was soon faced with the black haired young man. She was still sitting next to her low table when he came into her small kitchen. Tall and broad shouldered as he was, he seemed to take up all the space. His black eyes found hers and Hinata began to tremble again.

"Hyuuga-san, I'm here because I want to apologise," said Sasuke and didn't wait for the invitation to sit down on the other side of the table. He looked right into her pale eyes as he spoke. "I made a mistake and I'm very sorry."

"Ehh?"

"I thought you might be like the others and I wanted to test you." Sasuke choose to be honest with this little woman. She looked like a deer caught in the head lights of a car. She just stared wide eyed at him and he began to feel a little uncomfortable under her stare.

"T-test m-e?"

Her eyes were still wide as she looked at him across the table and Sasuke couldn't help but drown in those milky white depths. This woman was definitely different from the other women he had met through the years.

"Yes, I thought you might be like the other women I have met. They go crazy the moment I appear in a room. I'm not stupid Hyuuga-san, I know I look good. But I hate it when women go overboard in their admiration for my appearance. It's very annoying."

Hinata's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets when she heard his excuse for his behaviour earlier this very day. '_He thought I was one of his fan-girls?'_ She blushed and shook her head.

"What's its name?" asked Sasuke and pointed towards the little kitten in Hinata's embrace, this in order to get Hinata more comfortable. He could see that she was not happy to have him in her apartment. It was almost as she was afraid of him_. 'And I don't blame her,'_ whispered the voice of Angel Sasuke. '_Don't be stupid, the girl is just as infatuated as the others, she's just more subtle about, that's all,'_ said Devil Sasuke with an indignant snort.

'_The cat, he's talking about the cat…'_ Hinata thought and she looked down and saw her little kitten continue to suckle her bottle.

"S-She doesn't h-have a name y-yet… I just c-call her Neko-chan," whispered Hinata.

"She's cute," said Sasuke and silently cursed the fact that he could feel his face heat up a bit. He was blushing and he never blushed. That was almost a scientific fact. Uchiha, Sasuke did NOT BLUSH!

"I found her j-just h-her in a dumpster a f-few weeks ago… she hadn't o-opened her eyes e-even," whispered Hinata.

"Neko-chan… you really must find a name for her then," said Sasuke and tried to smile friendly.

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Hyuuga-san, I have asked for your forgiveness…"

"It's ok," whispered Hinata and looked at the tall Uchiha as he sat there across the table. "I… I think I understand you."

"My father really chewed me out after you had called him. Did you give him the reasons to why you left?"

Hinata wanted to be swallowed by the ground. But as the honest woman she was – she shook her head.

"Why did you tell him that you wanted to quit?" asked Sasuke, his eyes rested on her beet red face. She fiddled with the bottle and managed to put it on the table and let the little kitten move away from her embrace. "Did I frighten you that much?"

"Y-yes… I'm…. I'm not used to s-such a-attention," whispered Hinata.

Sasuke was actually a bit stunned. Hinata was a pretty, young woman; surely she had a few admirers over the years? She looked as if she had put a heater under her skin. She was blushing and that made her look even more beautiful. Sasuke was surprised when he felt his heart and stomach flutter but he shook his shoulders lightly, deciding that it was just his imagination. He was Uchiha, Sasuke, he didn't like females what so ever. He just used them and left them with a broken heart.

"Hyuuga-san, I have two requests to make, if you will, please hear me out?"

Hinata nodded and looked up into a pair of black eyes. She could feel her stomach coil into a hard knot. He heart began to pick up in speed and she waited for him to talk.

"One: I want you to come back to the company. I promise I will not try and pull another stunt like the one I did earlier today. I'm very sorry and I want you to become my personal assistant…."

Hinata gaped. Did she really hear that Uchiha, Sasuke apologise like that? Did she really hear that his voice was regretful? This just had to be one of a life time happenings.

"Two: I want you to consider the possibility to move away from this place…" Sasuke said and his eyes became more heated. He was surprised over the emotions his voice held.

"L-leave?" whispered Hinata.

"Yes, this is not a safe neighbourhood for a young woman such as your self. I have a large house at my father's estate. You are welcome to stay there as long as you like. No rent, no questions asked. Please think it over," said Sasuke and inwardly he wondered why he had offered her a place at his house.

Hinata was blinking over and over, her mouth agape. Was she dreaming? She must be, because this day had just turned from weird to totally twisted.

"But first – will you please come back?"

His voice sounded so sincere that Hinata found herself nod at his question. She would come back to her job; she would be his personal assistant. "But only if y-you p-promise me not to do such a t-thing again," she whispered.

"Good, and I promise you that I will not try and do such a thing again. And will you please consider moving away from here?"

Angel Sasuke was pleased with his master's question and leaned back against the neck he was resting. '_Now ask if she's happy here in this dump…'_ he pointed out. '_Ask her if she wants to jump into your bed instead,'_ chuckled Devil Sasuke_. 'Shut up, you creep. She's a lady, you just don't do that to ladies!'_ snorted Angel Sasuke. '_Sure you do… and she's full of emotions, she'll be so much fun…just imagine when all those pent up emotions explode… I'm sure we'll be in for one hell of a romp!'_ said Devil Sasuke with a chuckle that sent Sasuke's face right into a bucket of red paint..

"I… w-why?" asked Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, you must admit, this is not a safe area," said Sasuke and willed away the blush that was threatening to cover his face. '_Tell her that you want her in your bed…,'_ Devil Sasuke smirked. '_You should tell her that you would be honoured to have her living in your house,'_ answered Angel Sasuke.

"I'm… I c-can't afford a-anything else," murmured Hinata.

"You have your family, why not as them for help?" asked Sasuke as he saw the little kitten come closer to him and he picked it up and put it in his lap and began petting it. She was really a cute critter.

He flinched a bit when he saw the defiance in her white eyes. It was just for a brief moment, but he saw it and it made him wonder how much she was hiding behind her shy façade. But that defiant flame had been something that again sparkled something inside his body. But when she answered his question her voice was still soft as ever when she answered him.

"Uchiha-san, I have l-left my family and its f-fortune behind. I have no d-desire to l-live off my f-family's money," answered Hinata and looked at her hands that were placed in her lap.

"Stop stuttering, you don't make any sense. If you want to stand on your own two feet you must learn how to talk to people correctly or else they will not understand you," snorted Sasuke but the moment the words left his lips he regretted them. Especially when he saw the hurt look on Hinata's face.

"Uchiha-san… I'm n-not that kind of p-person," mumbled Hinata, finding her lap very interesting again.

"You have not answered my question – would you think it over? To come and live in my house?" Sasuke refused to feel bad for pushing this lovely lily. He hated the fact that she lived here. The image of her being banged up and raped half to death was still lingering inside his head. And that was something he had no desire to see in the real life. He just had to make sure that she moved away from this area. "I promise, I have a very big house, we don't have to see each other if you don't want too."

'_Of course we want to see her, perhaps only in a apron, standing in our kitchen waiting for us to... We want to fuck her into the mattress, on the kitchen table, on the floor in the hallway.. Perhaps even against the kitchen sink,'_ Devil Sasuke was having a great time as he sent images of every scenery he could think of. Ohh, his master was getting hard.

Hinata didn't know what to answer to that question. She had found a home in this house. Could she give that up and move again? Could she imagine herself sharing a house with _THE_ Uchiha, Sasuke? '_If any of the girls at the office knew about it…. They would skin me alive and roll me in salt…'_ she thought and choked on a cry/laughter.

"U-Uchiha-san… W-why?" asked Hinata without looking at him.

Sasuke thought for a few seconds before he answered her. She was so very different from all the others so he choose to be honest this time as well. Actually, he vowed that he always would be honest with this shy lily. As he said before, silently, she was very different from all the other women. Women that seemed to want to rip off his clothes in order to get something to their macabre ritual altars dedicated to him only.

"I would hate to see you hurt," he said. "When I came here my mind was showing me images where you were beaten and raped and I don't want that to happen to you." His heart whispered another thing. '_You are too precious to me to face such a fate…'_ It shocked him a bit but he didn't show anything.

"Uchiha-san…"

"As I said, I have a large house on my father's estate and I would be honoured if you wanted to share that house with me. I must admit, since I knocked on the door I have seen image upon image where you lie on the floor." '_Bleeding, raped, beaten… dead…'_

His black eyes were looking right into her soul or so it felt. She couldn't deny him anything. His pleading voice, that begging look in his eyes. She couldn't say no. She was beginning to understand the women who said that they would and could do anything for this masculine god of sex. She mentally shrieked as her mind uttered the word sex and her face went into another blushing.

"I will accept," Hinata began and tore her eyes from his and looked down on table instead. "B-But only if you p-promise me that w-will not do a-anything bad."

Angel Sasuke was jumping up and down and Devil Sasuke was smirking evilly and said_: 'Good job young man, now all we have to do is seduce the little girl and get on with the show..'_ Angel Sasuke was frowning. '_Of course not, we have done a good deed and we will not do anything of the sort to this poor young woman.'_

"Good, I'll help you pack up your things. We'll leaving today," said Sasuke and tried not to show any emotions. He was ready to imitate his little angel Sasuke when he heard her acceptation.

"W-what?"

"I agree with your terms, Hyuuga-san, and you have my promise. I will not do anything bad to you, I know how it feels to get on your bad side." He said this with a pained smile and made her fiddle nervously. "And you will come with me today. I refuse to let you stay her a day longer," Sasuke said and rose to his feet. He looked around and knew that he could probably manage to put most things into his car. He flipped up his cell phone to call one of his father's employers. The very one that had taught him many things.

"Kakashi-san, I need your help. Come to this address please," said Sasuke and gave the address to Hinata's current stay. "And take the truck, there will be things that need to be moved."

Hinata had no say in this so ever. Suddenly her visitor got up, made a call and then he began to get her few things together. She watched Sasuke open her door and let in a silver haired man who began to pick up her larger things. Her table was soon just a memory only.

"Hyuuga-san, please stand up," said the silver haired man and she did as she was asked and soon her pillow was gone too.

The little cat sought refuge in Hinata's arms and looked with large wide, blue eyes as the things in Hinata's apartment disappeared. Hinata herself was in awe as she tried to find some sort of contact with her "boss."

Sasuke made sure that Kakashi got hold of every loose item in the small apartment. He knew that Hinata wanted answers but he refused to loot at her. Hinata was not going to spend another night at this dump. She had said she could live with him and that was enough for him. Although Devil Sasuke was having one or five thoughts on how he wanted them to live. '_Fucking like rabbits all over the house…'_

Hinata was asked to collect her clothes and she couldn't find it in her to fight the smiling, grey haired man. It was something about him that screamed power, almost the kind that Uchiha-sama had and yet it was differently. This man, this Kakashi-san had a power that was more primal and she silently wondered if she had made a mistake.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sasuke showed Hinata to her part of his house. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses as she looked around. Her plump lips parted as the splendour of Uchiha, Sasuke's house was displayed before her. '_Have he done all this himself or did it look like this when he moved in?' _

"Hyuuga-san, I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Sasuke had moved to stay right behind her as she let her eyes roam over the rooms he showed her. She looked as if she wanted to say something but she remained silent. He could smell that faint lavender scent again and it was really getting to him.

Hinata jumped a bit when she heard his voice very close to her ear. She spun around and saw Sasuke's black eyes look at her. He was smirking again and she suppressed the urge to run out of the house. '_But he promised he wouldn't do anything,'_ she silently reminded herself and she nodded to his question.

"Good, come, I will show you the kitchen. Kakashi-san will bring your things in here and you can place them where ever you want."

"Why are you d-doing this?" whispered Hinata and felt the cat move around, wanting to inspect the new place. She gently lowered it to the floor and it was soon off.

"I told you the reasons already," answered Sasuke softly and grabbed her now free hand and pulled her with him into the kitchen. He could hear her gasp but he ignored it.

"Uchiha-san!" The warmth from his hand seemed to light a fire inside her veins and her face heated up with it.

"Are you hungry? I can make us dinner if you want. Or would you like to settle in first?"

Hinata thought she was imagining things. She was standing in Uchiha, Sasuke's kitchen and he was asking her if he could make her dinner. This day was getting more twisted for every hour that passed.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Very late that evening Sasuke made a call to his father. Hinata was asleep and he had checked on her. She was sleeping on one of his large beds in one of the guest rooms. The little kitten had curled up next to her head and was sleeping as well. Again he was surprised to feel something inside him move at the mere sight of her but he shrugged it off.

"Father, Hyuuga-san will come back to us," he said to his father.

Hiro smiled softly when he heard his youngest son's voice. He had not been wrong in his assumptions. Hyuuga, Hinata would prove to be the one for Sasuke.

"I'm glad Sasuke, you have learned your lesson," said Hiro and poured some scotch into a glass and lipped at it, feeling the strong liquid burn his tongue a bit. "By the way, I got a very interesting call from Hatake-san. You moved Hyuuga-san to your house?"

"Yes, I was afraid for her safety. She lived in a very dangerous part of town. It was not a place for a single woman to live. I offered her to stay in my house on the promise that I behaved," said Sasuke and his eyes fluttered towards the hallway where he knew Hinata had her bedroom.

"Your mother have taught you well. Too bad you very rarely shows that gentleman-side of yours," snickered the older Uchiha.

"Good night, Father," said Sasuke and hung up. He didn't want to feel more humiliated than his father had already managed to give him. And thus, hanging up made him miss the chuckle his father made.

'_My dear little boy. Hyuuga, Hinata will make a real man out of you very soon….'_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sasuke awoke to hear the alarm clock and he groaned. He was everything but a morning person and hearing the clock slam to life around 6.30 in the morning was just a nightmare. But then he remembered that he no longer was alone in his house. No, he had a beautiful, stuttering, shy and white eyed angel waiting for him. He rose to his feet and stretched a few times, looking just like a panther.

'_Hinata-chan, are you awake yet?'_ he silently asked as he walked out from his bedroom in just the black pyjamas pants he wore. The name alone made him feel rather mushy. A good mushy feeling though.

He tiptoed over the room he let her use as bedroom and saw that she was still asleep. But it didn't seem as if she was having a good night's sleep. She was twisting and turning and he could hear her mumble something in her sleep.

Sasuke decided he would try and wake her up and he walked over to her bed. A mewl came from the small kitten that noticed him and Sasuke smiled.

"Your mistress is having a nightmare. I will try and get her out of it…" whispered Sasuke and sat down at the edge of the bed and put his hand on Hinata's thigh and gently rocked it.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

But Hinata was having anything but a nightmare. Instead she found herself engulfed in things that should not be uttered in public at all. She was in the middle of a dream that could shock most people out of their wits.

_ Dream _

'_Beautiful… simply beautiful…' whispered the black haired man whose face was covered in darkness at the moment. 'So you like this my little flower? You want me to continue or shall I stop here?'_

_Hinata shook her head violently. No, he couldn't stop there. Her dream self arched her back from the table she was displayed and she could hear a soft laugh as she did this. Her body was shivering in unleashed desire. A desire to be dominated, to be loved, to be…. She tried to cry out in her despair but the black haired man just placed a soft kiss on her lips and hushed her cries._

'_Don't cry, my love… I will take care of your every need… I promise,' the voice whispered huskily against her lips and Hinata could feel her body calm down just a bit. 'So responsive to my touch… Just look how your nipples look as I kiss them…'_

_Hinata's eyes watched the black haired man lowered his head over her right breast and took a nipple into his mouth and suckled it gently. Bolts of heat shot right through her lower belly and she choked on a sob. She could feel his teeth against her sensitive flesh and the hotness of his mouth just added to her own heat._

'_All you need is to ask me… beg me… Hinata-chan. Beg and I will give you everything you want…' The voice echoed through her head. A voice that was very much alike to a certain Uchiha she knew. _

'_Hinata-chan…. time to wake up….'_

'_Mjauuuu'_

_The mewls was the thing that got Hinata to frown, what kind of man was mewling like that? And then…. _

_ End Dream _

Hinata bolted up from her dream and the first thing she saw was a half naked Sasuke sit at the end of her bed. But before she was fully awake she let out a blood curling scream and her leg acted on its own and smacked Sasuke in the back of his head.

Sasuke on the other hand had not predicted the way she would come out of her, what he still thought, was a nightmare. Her leg came crashing against the back of his head, sending down on the floor. The movement had not been predicted, thus making him fall flat on his face. He grunted painfully as the screams was silenced and transformed into whimpers.

"U-Uchiha-san… Y-you p-promised," sobbed Hinata and covered her face with her blankets.

All she got as answer was a groan. The little kitten looked curiously at the two humans. Her mistress was scared out of her wits and the master was lying on the floor in a much undignified position. Humans were strange.

"Hyuuga-san, I just wanted to wake you up…," mumbled Sasuke and pushed his face away from the floor and wiped his nose. "You had a bad dream…"

'Bad dream?' And then she remembered and she whimpered and dove deeper under the covers. Bad dream indeed.

"I think I will call Father and say that you need a few days off in order to settle in here," he said and rose to his feet. He turned around and saw the covered bundle. A bundle that was shivering violently. "Hyuuga-san, are you ok?"

"Y-yes," she cried. "D-don't m-mind me."

"I'll go and make breakfast and then I will call Father."

Hinata nodded under the covers before she realized that he probably couldn't see her admission and she whispered out a scared yes to his question.

Sasuke shrugged a bit and exited her bedroom, still rubbing his sore nose. His days would never be boring if Hinata stayed around. He was quite aware of that. Not that he minded it though. But he was worried what might have caused her to react in such violent way. What had she been dreaming about?

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Wrap it up in silky, shiny paper and you have candy...

Hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

A small rambling first: Thank you all for the reviews. Even you that are a tad nasty.. lol  
I have had a little depression due to the long cold winter... and the spring seems to be far away..

Anyways - I hope you enjoy this little chapter...

**PART 3**

Sasuke left Hinata alone. He could clearly see that she was still shaken from her nightmare and the abrupt way she was awakened. He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head but he couldn't help but smile a bit. The shy little lily had power and he was somewhat glad that he had been able to experience it. '_A strong woman…'_ he could hear his father's voice echo inside his head. '_A strong and capable woman… take her when you find her. Woo her, seduce her… make her yours, son. Make sure that she will be able to accept your proposal… ' _

Sasuke shook his head as he entered the kitchen and began to make some tea for them both. The young man was not sure that he could do such a thing to Hinata. Although he just met her yesterday, he was sure that this was the woman he wanted. But did she want him? Again he rubbed his sore spot on the back of his head. Most probably not. She was too shy or/and too independent to want a man like himself. Plus he was not really on her good side as of yet. '_Stupid feelings…'_ he mumbled under his breath as he felt a rush of warmth shot trough his lower stomach.

'_One thing is for sure… She's not a helpless little fan-girl,'_ he thought and smiled to himself as he prepared their morning meal. The bump on his head was a clear evidence for that. The grey little mouse was a tigress in disguise. A wild cat he wanted to tame if given a chance. Needless to say – Devil Sasuke was dancing the Hentai dance at that thought.

He called his father and told him that Hinata needed a few days off due to the movement to his place. Sasuke's father teased his youngest son a bit but his last words were a warning_. 'Remember son, her family is just as powerful as ours and her cousin will get you if you only play family with Hinata-chan. Remember this. And I will make sure that you are rendered powerless as well. Don't play with her feelings.'_

Sasuke sighed. He had no intentions to play with Hinata's feelings. He just wanted someone that could love him for him… not for being Uchiha, Sasuke. And…. '_Hinata-chan is just the person to do it if given a chance…'_

And as he put the breakfast on the table he could see Hinata appear in the door way to the kitchen. He just looked at her and tried to smile gently. But seeing her stand there in the door way in just an overly large t-shirt and nothing else made his body go into hyper space or something. In her arms she held the kitten and Sasuke was ready to blow a fuse. He swallowed hard and blinked a few times before opening his mouth.

"Hyuuga-san, you do not have to worry about a thing. I have called my father and he's has given you a few days off in order to settle in here," said Sasuke with a silly morning smile again making Hinata believe that she was a part of a very freaky dream of sorts.

Sasuke saw her sit down at the table and he tried to act as he always did around women, cool, un-caring, distant. But with Hinata it seemed as if it was impossible. The little Hyuuga had gotten under his skin and somehow made him out to be the one who acted foolishly school girlish. Perish the thought. But then his father's words came back to him. '_And remember son, her cousin is Hyuuga, Neji… Hurt her and I'm sure he will be there in a flash to punish you.'_ Sasuke grimaced inwardly. He had no intentions of getting Hinata hurt or getting on Hyuuga, Neji's bad side. No, all he wanted was… her.

Hinata could see the popular, young man start their breakfast. It was still so very new to her, to have someone close like this. Not even when she lived with her family she could feel this closeness. Her family had valued their privacy and intimacy between the family members were practically a thing that never happened. Not even her father hugged her when she was a little girl. Not even when she had fallen and scraped up her knees he would be there for her with warm, comforting words.

But she had to admit that if felt good to see his awkward smiles even though she was not quite sure that she could trust him. Not just yet. But as he placed a cup of tea in front of her she rose to her feet to stand. She let the little cat down on the floor and it began to inspect the new room, finding a bowl of water and next to it a bowl of food.

Hinata bowed her head, earning a confused look from Sasuke. He had not expected this behaviour from her.

"I must apologise, Uchiha-san. I thought that you…. I apologise," Hinata whispered.

"No, Hinata-san, it is I that should apologise. I was rude yesterday and caused you much trouble. But do not think that I do this for pure charity. From what I heard from my father you are a good secretary and I am counting on you to continue with that once we get back to work."

Hinata's jaw dropped to the ground before she gritted her teeth together. '_Ok, he is an asshole after all…'_

Then she remembers, she had training later this day. It would give her the opportunity to beat the worries out of her. It always did.

"Uchiha-san, I will be away for a couple of hours today," said Hinata and put the cup of tea against her lips and sipped it a bit. She tried to act just as cool and bastard-ly as him. '_Just as long as I don't look at him I think I can do it. Just remember Temari-san's words - treat others as they are treating you and you'll be fine.'_

"Why is that?" asked Sasuke and stiffened a bit. He had just gotten her to live with him, would she leave so quickly? '_Like you would let her disappear…?'_ snorted Devil Sasuke and poked his master in the ear.

"I have karate-training and I never miss it unless I'm on the verge of death," mumbled Hinata and she could feel her cheeks heat up again. She had managed to say a whole sentence without stutter but she still blushed darkly. She reminded herself again to not look at him. She could do this if she just kept her eyes on… on… on her little neko-chan that just had found a fly and was chasing after it.

"Where do you train?" asked Sasuke and drew an invisible sigh of relief.

"Maito's dojo," answered Hinata truthfully as her white eyes followed the kitten. A smile appeared on her lips as the kitten missed and tumbled over.

Sasuke was surprised. Maito's dojo was one of the most toughest dojos in the city. Hinata was training with that crazy fucker? It didn't make any sense at all. Why did she go there at all? But then again, her feet and knees did have a nasty sting. He rubbed the back of his head a bit again and he could still remember the blow against his balls yesterday. '_And a young woman needs to be able to protect herself in this world,'_ said Angel Sasuke with a soft smile. And Hinata had known that as well.

So what should he do? Of course he had to let her carry on with her life. Moving into his home was not going to give him power to order her around. '_But you could always offer a ride to where she wants to go…'_ Ohh, the Devil Sasuke was such a sly critter. And Sasuke was not slow on the uptake on that idea.

"I know where it is and if you want too, I could drive you there," said Sasuke and tried to sound as formal as possible.

Hinata thought it over for a minute and then she nodded. Gai-sensei's dojo was on the far end of town and it would take her forever to get there by foot. Of course there was the busses but she had no idea how the rides where from the Uchiha-estate. So she took up on his offer.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

This was the start of a somewhat stalkish behaviour from the proud Uchiha-son. He wanted to know everything about Hinata so he followed her. But he was always careful. He didn't want to be on the other end of her wrath again. His father had warned him about her cousin, but after two weeks he was beginning to think that the whole town was against him. He had met a few of Hinata's friends. Friends that had no connection to the Uchiha company. Of course he should've known that his father's secretary "ratchet" – Temari, was one of Hinata's closest friends. The woman was a walking, homicidal maniac.

Sasuke had walked into Maito's dojo one afternoon when he knew that Hinata was not training. And that was something he would rather forget. He had met a young man by the name of Rock Lee and a woman named Tenten and neither were people that Sasuke wanted to meet again, not if he could help it. Lee had been a loud mouthed lunatic and Tenten…. Sasuke shivered – that woman should be placed behind bars. She was weapon crazy and made Mel Gibson look like a Barbie doll in the Lethal Weapon-movies. He didn't even want to think about where the heck she hid all those things she threw around.

But even worse was the place where Hinata fled to when she wanted to get away from just about everything. "_The Sand's Work Shop"_ – the name alone was suspicious and Sasuke decided to check it out. It turned out to be owned by a brother to Sasuke's father's secretary. And it was now that Sasuke was beginning to think that there was a force out there that had vowed to cause trouble for him.

Sabaku, Gaara was a small man with a large portion of schizophrenia, but it seemed as if he genuinely cared for Sasuke's lily. But to threaten Sasuke with dipping him in concrete and make a statue out of him was a little bit too much don't you think?

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hinata, being the shy and anti-social creature she was had no idea of what was going on behind her back. She went to work as usual; she trained with Lee and Tenten as she usually did. She went to the work shop to have some privacy while painting. She had no idea that her friends were protecting her innocence with fierce determination.

Nor had she any idea that her father and Sasuke's father had plotted up the whole thing. The two elderly men had longed for a union between the two power houses and now they had found a way to make it happen. The two had met over dinner one evening and started to plot to get their children together. Sasuke's father said that Hinata would be the perfect woman for his son and Hinata's father said that Sasuke would be perfect for his daughter. The two would make the perfect couple, completing each other and joining their two houses. As the evening progressed so did the intake of sake and the two men was starting to discuss names for their grand children.

Uchiha, Hiro's secretary – the vibrant young Temari was giving him daily reports on what was going on between his son and the shy little Hinata. And Hiro sent daily mail to Hyuuga, Hiashi – Hinata's father, so he would know as well. '_If our children knew about our plans they would surely kill us…'_ thought Hiro with a smile as he relaxed back in his chair.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hinata groaned a bit as she pulled the sweater over her head. She had gone one on one with Rock Lee this afternoon and she was totally beat. But it felt good at the same time. And she knew that she would enjoy that hot bath once she got home. '_Home… home is with Sasuke-san…'_ she thought and blushed. She looked into the mirror and was surprised to see the new look in her eyes. It was almost as if she had transformed into another person. She had been approached by the other girls at the office the morning she had arrived together with Sasuke. They had asked thousands of questions to why she was hitching a ride with their idol. Hinata had not answered them with the truth, instead she had just said that she had been walking to work and Sasuke saw her and offered her a ride.

During the work hours Hinata had found that Sasuke was a workaholic. He was not treating her in some special way. He expected her to do her tasks as he applied them to her. And she did. But there were moments when she could feel his black eyes on her. Heated gazes that made her hair stand on end and her stomach become queasy. She just couldn't figure it out to why he was looking at her like she was a tray full of cookies. Four weeks had passed now and she had begun to settle in with the new routines but there were still awkward moments.

Awkward moments like the time she had awoken in the middle of the night and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk and Sasuke came in with a small towel wrapped around his slim hips. Hinata may be shy and not very confident about her self, but she was still a woman and Sasuke was a man that could turn a heterosexual man gay. And an almost naked Sasuke was enough to give Hinata a nosebleed. Hinata had trouble going back to sleep that night and when she did, she was in for one hell of a ride.

'_He should be put behind bars and never to be let out amongst the female population again,'_ she groaned as another week had come to an end and Sasuke was holding up her jacket. It was time to go home. Hinata could feel the eyes of her co-workers. How they envied her position as Sasuke's personal assistant. She was sure that most of them would cut off their thumbs in order to be his assistant.

And every now and then she had the nagging feeling that there were forces at work that was trying to control how things went about between her and the young Uchiha-son. But as quickly as those feelings occurred they were gone again.

"Hinata-san, you're daydreaming again," Sasuke's voice whispered in her ear and she jumped away from him with a small yelp of surprise.

"S-sorry Sasuke-san, I was just… uhm… sorry," she mumbled and blushed as she put on her jacket and walked away quickly.

Sasuke was smiling smugly as he followed her swaying hips towards the car park. He just loved doing that to her. He had done it many times and every time he was getting closer and closer to his goal. The first times had hurt trying to surprise her. The girl surely had stinging palms and other painful ways of pushing him away, but as the time progressed she stopped with her hitting, making it easier for him to get closer and closer to her.

At the car he opened the door for Hinata and let her get inside before closing the door behind her. He could be a gentleman if he wished too of course. He got into the car and drove away. '_Finally weekend and two days I can spend with Hinata-chan alone, no one to interfere with my plans.' _

But as soon as he had finished that though something very bad came out of Hinata's mouth.

"I'm going home for the weekend, Sasuke-san," said Hinata and fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh… is there a reason?" asked Sasuke and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, no reason, I just want to see them," Hinata said softly. "I haven't seen them since I moved in with you and I really miss them."

"Of course, I'll drive you there," said Sasuke with determination. But inwardly he cursed. He had hoped to be able to spend some quality time with his woman. Oh, yes, in Sasuke's head she was already his woman. All he had to do was to convince her of that little fact.

Hinata's pearl eyes widened and she shook her black head violently. "No, no, you don't have to do that, Sasuke-san, I will be fine taking a cab or the bus," she said harshly.

"No, out of the question. Of course I will take you there. I have not planned anything special for the weekend. A little drive will only serve to keep me occupied for awhile." Sasuke's voice told Hinata that there was no use in trying to talk him out of it.

And Devil Sasuke was already scheming something naughty. '_A blow job from her while driving the car perhaps.. now that would be something. Or perhaps pull over, saying that there's something wrong with the engine and take her on the hood? Ohh, the possibilities are endless…'_

'_**Shut up!**'_ Sasuke mentally shouted to his perverted self. Gods, he was already getting hard because of all the images that bombarded his brain this very moment.

The rest of the ride home was quiet and Sasuke was in pain. His hardness was really straining against the front of his pants. He shifted gear and increased the speed a bit. He wanted to get home; he wanted to be alone in his bathroom as soon as possible so he could rid himself of the "little" problem.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hinata was a bit surprised to see Sasuke rush into the house with the speed of light and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt sick or something. He had looked rather flushed; perhaps he was running a fever? But she then shook her head a bit and went to call her father.

Five minutes later she hung up and went in search of Neko-chan. The kitten had never gotten a real name and it seemed to be quite satisfied to be called Neko-chan by her mistress. A little monster she was and Hinata had ended up promising to pay the Uchiha-son for every thing her little cat broke in its adventures through out the house. She found said little monster sitting in her bathtub playing around with a small spider. Hinata sighed and went to undress. She would take a shower, pack her bag and then let her boss drive her to her father's house. She needed some time away from the testosterone oozing Uchiha. You could only take so much of all that maleness.

Neko-chan took refuge under her bed as Hinata stepped into the shower. Water and cats never mixed, we all know that. It didn't take her long to finish and slip into a new change of clothes. She wondered if Sasuke was ready and decided to check up on her boss and roommate.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Across town Hiashi had his staff and family on red alert. They were to clean out the house in less than an hour. Nobody was going to be there when Hinata arrived with the Uchiha. He had of course been questioned by his youngest daughter Hanabi to why they had to leave their home in such a hurry.

"My dear child, once you find that special someone, you will understand why I do this for Hinata-chan," answered Hiashi with a sweet smile. He was feeling just a tad guilty for favouring Hanabi after that Hinata had moved out of the family mansion. But he loved his daughters very much and he would do anything for them to make them happy and he knew that his eldest daughter could be and would be happy with Hiro's son Sasuke.

All they needed was a slight push in the right direction. He made sure that they would have a delicious dinner once they arrived at the mansion. He put his best chef on the job and the old woman promised that she would do her very best to make Hinata's favourite dishes.

As the mansion was drained from people Hiashi smiled. Yes, this could be the day when the Hyuuga family was united with the Uchiha's. '_I wish you good luck Hinata-chan…'_ he whispered and closed the large front door behind him and stepped into the car with Hanabi.

"Let's go and visit your grandmother and grandfather ok?"

Hanabi nodded but in her mind she began to think that her father had lost it. She was a teenager, she was pretty sure what was about to happen in her home once her sister arrived there with that hunk of a man, Sasuke. '_She's going to get hanged by his fan-girls…,'_ she thought and leaned back for the drive to her grand-folks.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Sasuke-san…?" Hinata called out as she entered his living room. But there was no sign of the black haired young man. "Sasuke-san…? Are you ready or should I wait in the kitchen until…?" She stopped in mid sentence as she heard some strange sounds coming from his bathroom. '_**Oh, my god! He really is sick!**'_ she thought and panicked and ran towards the bathroom door.

"**SASUKE-SAN!**" she yelled his name as she opened the door.

"**AHH, HINATA!**" came a lustful cry from Sasuke.

'_Sweet merciful heavens…'_ Hinata thought as she fainted.

"Oh, fuck!" cursed Sasuke as he quickly wiped off the evidence of his release on a towel and then pulled up his pants that were curled around his feet.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

T B C

Reviews gives me a full stomach and the desire to continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

Sasuke carried Hinata to her bedroom and found a towel in her bathroom, soaked it just lightly and brought it back to wipe her face with. She was ghostly white and Sasuke feared that he might have scared the living daylight out of her. He saw her eyelids move a bit before she opened her eyes and looked around.

"S-Sasuke-san?" she mumbled when she felt the cold cloth against her face.

"Hinata-san, I'm sorry…" Sasuke said and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"What happened, Sasuke-san? How long was I blacked out?" Hinata tried to sit up and was helped by the black haired man. She rubbed her forehead and tried to figure out what she had done before she fainted. She was pretty sure that she had. '_I had packed my bags and I went to see if Sasuke-san was ready too and then….'_

Sasuke could see that Hinata was going through the last moments before she fainted and he just waited for her to realized that he had been jerking off, coming while moaning her name very loudly. '_Way to go Uchiha, she will probably kill you for this…' _he thought grimly and continued to brush the damp cloth over her pale face.

"You're sick, Sasuke-san… aren't you?"

Sasuke flinched when he heard Hinata's soft voice. Of course he was sick… he was a sick and perverted young man that wanted nothing else than to rip off her clothes and take her right there on her own bed.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-san," he whispered. What else could he say?

"But what is ailing you? Does your stomach hurt or is it something else?" asked Hinata and her hand came up and cupped his cheek. The small caress was very shy and she felt her face heat up at the boldness of her actions. "You can tell me what is making you sick and perhaps I can help you."

"Huh?"

"I may not look like it, but I know very much about herbal medicine. So if you tell me what's wrong and I may be able to help you…. if you let me of course," said Hinata.

'_She thinks that I really am sick!'_ the knowledge was like a punch right to his stomach and made him feel even worse. But instead of answering her he just shook his black head.

"Nothing is really wrong with me, Hinata-san," he said and moved away from the edge of the bed. He could feel the hurt radiate from the petite woman on the bed. The hurt that he wouldn't confide in her. '_I can't tell you Hinata-san. Not yet anyway…'_

Hinata knew she was pouting but then took a deep breathe and stepped out of her bed. She brushed out her slightly wrinkled clothes and walked over to the Uchiha-son. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be here if you want to tell me about your problem," she said before grabbing her bags and walked out of the room.

Sasuke could feel something warm spread through out every vein in his body when he realized that she meant what she said. Again he was struck by the fact that this little woman didn't care that he was an Uchiha or for that matter – a chick magnet. Hinata saw Sasuke as her friend and she really cared for him. He went back to his room and fetched a bag and followed the shy Hyuuga out to his car. He nodded to her to get into the car and he put the bags in the trunk and then sat down behind the wheel.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

The hour ride over to Hinata's family estate was done in silence. Sasuke didn't dare open his mouth and instigate a conversation, afraid that he might say something that triggered her memory to what actually happened in his bathroom. She had seen what he was doing. He groaned in silence as he saw her surprised face as he made the last pump on his shaft and sprayed his seed all over his hand and at the same time crying out her name in ecstasy. If she did remember that part she would probably be scarred for life. '_She's so innocent. And I would have an army of people after me if I ever did something to her innocence,'_ Sasuke made a face as the familiar horny heat began to grow in his lower parts. '_Damn that Kakashi, it is all his fault for giving me those perverted books.' _

It had begun on Sasuke's eighteenth birthday. The driver and all together janitor of the Uchiha's had given Sasuke the first title in a series of books written by a very eccentric writer known as Jiraiya-sama. Eccentric in the case of – he rarely gave interviews, he had a thing for frogs and he could be spying on the women at different hotsprings throughout the country or at brothels. Sasuke had read the first book in a weak moment. He had to admit that he had been affected by the contents and very aroused. But he would have to be put through extensive torture before he ever would tell anybody about it.

And the books themselves did indeed influence the young man when it came down to sex and intimate situations. And what ever Hinata might think of herself as woman, being shy and withdrawn from the rest of the world – she was the star of Sasuke's wet dreams and heated imagination at the moment. There wasn't an hour that went by that he didn't have a dirty thought about the Hyuuga.

And by the time they had arrived at the Hyuuga-estate, Sasuke was as hard as a rock. He shifted uncomfortable in the driver's seat and got a concerned look from pale-eyed woman. He stepped out of the car and prayed to the gods that his raging hard-on wasn't showing. He was the perfect gentleman though and opened the door for Hinata and held out a helping had as she stepped out.

Hinata looked around the front yard. It was something wrong with this picture but she just couldn't put her finger on it. In the corner of her eyes she could see that Sasuke removed the bags from the car and placed them next to him. She walked up to the door and found it to be locked. She put her hand in her pocket and felt her keys there.

"What's wrong, Hinata-san?" asked Sasuke and came up behind her. He could sense the nervousness within her and it made him feel bad.

"This is strange," mumbled Hinata and put her finger on the bell. They could hear an echoing sound from the inside of the mansion but nobody came to open the door. "Very strange, it seems as if my family is away and the whole staff along with them."

Indeed that was strange, even Sasuke knew that even if his family were away, there was always some part of the staff that was left to take care of things. And the Hyuuga's were just as rich and influential as the Uchiha's. He pressed the button to the bell again but it was still nobody that came and opened the door for them.

"You have keys, right?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata nodded and picked up the keys from her pocket and opened the door with them. Sasuke went to grab her bags and followed Hinata inside the mansion. Inside it was silent; the only thing they could hear was the tic-toc sound of the grandfather-bell.

"They are not here…" Hinata's voice was low and trembling and Sasuke suspected that she was on the verge to tears. Not that he blamed her for that. He had heard when she talked about going home that she actually looked forward to it and she had talked to her father and now she came back to an empty castle.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-san," Sasuke said and put his arm around her shaking shoulders. "Do you wish to go back home again?"

"B-but this is… h-he said…" Hinata sobbed and then she broke down into tears. She didn't really notice when Sasuke pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his shoulder.

Sasuke's soul was being torn apart when he heard her cry. He put his lips against her black hair and whispered comforting words. He looked over head towards bureau that was standing underneath a large mirror, and there he saw an envelope and he had a good guess to whom it was addressed.

"Hinata-san… I think your father might have left a message for you," he whispered softly and rubbed her back soothingly. He felt her turn her head towards the mirror and then she untangled herself from Sasuke's embrace and went over to the bureau and picked up the envelope.

Hinata blinked away the tears in her eyes and opened the envelope and read the letter. Her eyes scanned it over and over again until she ripped it to pieces and walked out of the door. She could feel Sasuke's dark eyes burn into her back but she didn't care.

"Hinata-san?"

"Let's go home again," said Hinata with a voice that could cut diamonds.

"As you wish," answered Sasuke and grabbed her bags and put them into the trunk of the car again. He could only guess what was written on that torn up letter, but judging by her voice at the moment it couldn't have been anything good. But hearing her say that they should go home again really sounded nice in his ears. '_Yeah, Hinata-chan, let's go home again… our home.'_

Sasuke suppressed a small shiver as they drove back home again. Hinata was like a piece of broken glass, no matter where you touched, you got cut or pierced. Her pale eyes were flaring with emotions but Sasuke couldn't decipher what she was going through. And every time he tried to say anything he was silenced by a cold look. She didn't want to talk about it.

It hurt Sasuke a bit that she didn't have enough confidence in him but then it struck him, he had not told her about what had happened earlier before they left for this trip. It was only fair that she wouldn't talk about her personal problems with him either.

But instead of driving home again, Sasuke decided that they should have dinner on one of his favourite restaurants. Hinata would only hide in her room once they got back and it would only serve to deepen her despair and Sasuke wouldn't have that. No, she needed to be with people, she needed to be with someone that loved her.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hinata was going over the context of the letter in her head over and over again. She was sure that her father had underestimated her intelligence if he thought that she wouldn't figure out what he was planning.

'_I am sorry my daughter, but something came up and we had to go out of town. But feel free to invite the Uchiha to stay with you if you feel lonely.  
Love,  
Your Father.'_

Hinata was on the verge to kill her family for doing this to her. '_He really thinks that I will fall for Sasuke-san and with that they would bind our families together. But Father, I have news for you. Sasuke-san does not feel such things for me. He doesn't feel at all, he's a popcicle!'_ She swallowed a scream as her mind began to make up plans on how to torture her father.

Her nails were digging in to the palms of her hands and she was ready to chew her tongue down when the car suddenly stopped. She looked out of the window and saw that Sasuke had parked somewhere in the centre of town. She shot him a venomous look but he just stepped out and went around the car and opened the door for her.

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to show you a good restaurant. One of my favourite's places to go if I want to get away from things," said the black eyed boy and took hold of Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the car.

Hinata yelped quietly as she was pulled up and her free hand landed on his chest. She turned violently red and looked down on the ground. She heard him shut the car door behind her and then she was dragged by the hand into the restaurant.

The waiters and the woman behind the desk waved at Sasuke and Hinata was surprised to see the warm smile on the Uchiha's lips. Apparently the raven haired boy was known here but instead of being greeted with screaming fan-girls he was greeted because he was just customer. He found them a table at the window and he held out a chair to Hinata. She sat down but she held a suspicious eye on the Uchiha.

Sasuke just smiled at Hinata and then turned his attention to the waiter that came up next to them. Sasuke mumbled something into the waiter's ear whom in return nodded and left quickly.

"I ordered for you, I hope you don't mind," said Sasuke.

Hinata didn't answer that instead she turned to look out the window. She was not happy. She was angry, no… not angry – she was royally pissed off. '_And you should know what is happening here, Sasuke-san, because I am sure that your Father wants this to union between our two families,'_ she thought and felt the need to crush the glass in the window and run away. '_You're a smart man, why can you not see that our fathers are playing card with fate with us as the bet?'_

Sasuke smirked when he saw the surprised face when the food was placed on the table. It was just simple waffles with whipped cream and blueberry jam.

"It's good, I promise," said Sasuke and put a piece into his mouth and closed his eyes as the taste hit his tongue and he was drowned in its sensations. 'But I believe that you would taste even better,' his perverted mind said and he could see himself lying between her legs and lap up every drop she could produce.

Hinata saw the flush that washed over the otherwise so pale Uchiha and she frowned. What on earth was wrong with that man anyway? She had seen him done it numerous times as they drove over to her family estate and now he was doing it again. It kind of reminded her about herself when she was blushing, but Sasuke wasn't the kind of person that blushed very easily and this colour shifting only aided to her beliefs that he was suffering from some sort of sickness.

She mentally shook her head and began eating. If Sasuke wanted to tell her about his sickness, he would do so, but until then she could only go on like she always had.

She held on to that notion until she saw him grab his glass of milk, took a few sips from it and then put it down again. His hand moved down the glass before he let it go and some of the milk skimped over the edge and landed on his fingers.

Her memory began to flash her images of Sasuke holding on to another part of his body as he sprayed something white onto his hand. And at the same time she could hear him cry out her name. She dropped the fork and knife onto the plate with a loud sound and she shot to her feet and backed away from the table.

"Hinata-san?" Sasuke called out when he saw the shock on Hinata's face.

"Y-you…," began Hinata and pointed her finger at Sasuke.

"I…what?"

"Y-you did that… and you… and you s-said my name," whispered Hinata and felt her body pulsate with warmth.

Sasuke was lost for a moment before he realized what Hinata actually was talking about and he dropped the kitchen utensils on the plate and almost choked. Did she really have to remember such thing right here at the restaurant? He began to search for his wallet and placed a couple of bills on the table and then he walked over to Hinata, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the place.

Once they reached the car, Sasuke moved to lock Hinata between himself and the vehicle. With one hand he made her look into his eyes and he could see all her emotions in those pale depths.

"I am sorry, Hinata-san," he said with coarse voice. "It was never meant for you to see that."

"B-but… y-you said my name…"

"Yes, I said your name because…. Because you have crawled under my skin and when I did that thing I was imagining you doing it for me." Sasuke decided he would come out into the light with this now that she knew about it. He wouldn't hide anything from her from this hour and forward.

Hinata felt as if all her blood had turned into something she only could describe as hot, moulting lava. The most sought after bachelor was doing "**_that"_** while thinking of her? It was just too much for Hinata. Of course she knew that things like that happened, but she could never in her life imagine that she was the star of such things.

"Hinata-san, believe me when I say that I will never do anything that you don't want me to do. But… But I can't help it. You have turned my life upside down and I can not lie to you now when you know the truth – I want you, I desire you and I think that I even love you… and I…

"**SHUT UP!**" shouted Hinata and put her hands against her ears and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear it. She burst away from the confinement of his arms and began to run. She ran blindly into the town and to the only person she knew she could be safe and where nobody could find her.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Temari opened the door and saw a tear drenched Hinata outside. She didn't ask any questions; instead she held the door open and let the Hyuuga woman inside.

"He's up in his study," said Temari and made a gesture towards the stairs.

"T-Thank you, Temari-san," sobbed Hinata and ran up the stairs.

Temari growled darkly when Hinata disappeared from her view. She walked right into her small office and found her little black book. She found the phone number to Uchiha, Sasuke and she dialled his cell-phone. Sometimes it was good to be the secretary to the head of a company. She had access to everyone's phone-numbers. That man was going to have a piece of her mind right now! She had specifically stated that Hinata would not be harmed in anyway because if that girl came to her doorstep and cried – Hiro would have to pay dearly. And now she had just opened up the door for a crying Hinata.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Upstairs Gaara was faced with a crying Hinata. He had seen her come through the door to his study and two seconds later he had his arms full of her. He patted her back as she was crying and spilling out everything that had happened during the day, including that very scene where Hinata had burst into Sasuke's bathroom.

Gaara's arms tightened around Hinata's shoulder and he could feel the blood thirst rise inside him. The Uchiha would pay for this; he would pay it with his life. Nobody made his precious friend cry like this and got away with it.

"I'm so confused, G-Gaara-kun," sobbed Hinata and clutched the red head's shirt. "I… I'm not t-the kind of w-woman t-that y-you guys… t-think of w-while doing t-that!"

Gaara's sea green eyes widened a bit for a very short moment but then he turned back to his normal self again. He was still silent and waited for the next wave that he knew would come from the person that was his best friend. But his soul was speaking to him while he listened to the fragile woman in his arms. '_You have no idea on how you affect people, how you can turn every man around to do your every bidding… You can make them do just about anything and yet you can not see it. I understand why the Uchiha has fallen for you… I can see why he has those fantasies about you…'_

Gaara cradled the petite woman in his arms as he moved them both to sit down on his couch. He had once been where Sasuke was at the moment, but he come over the infatuation and turned it into a very deep friendship instead. But he would die before he let Hinata get hurt and he knew that both his siblings would do the same. And if Hinata said anything to Temari and she figured out what the whole thing was about,… Gaara's sister would give Sasuke's father a good ass-wipe before she was finished with him.

"Hinata-chan… Don't cry," whispered Gaara soothingly. "I am sure that Uchiha-san knows how to control himself. It was just unfortunate that you walked in on him. He has not tried anything towards you has he?"

Hinata shook her head against Gaara's shoulder. It was the truth; Sasuke had not done anything else that could even indicate that he had such thoughts about Hinata.

"Most people can not help the fact that they have fantasies and I am sure… I am very sure that the Uchiha knows that you are shy and timid and doesn't see your self as an object of desire. And I am sure that you… you have such moments too. It's a human thing."

Hinata wanted to protest against Gaara's words, but she knew that he spoke the truth so she stayed silent. But the gentle rocking he did to her lulled her exhausted body to sleep and she was thankful for it. She couldn't bare to think about this any longer. Why couldn't things be like they had been before when she was alone in her small apartment?

Gaara put Hinata down on his couch and placed a blanket over her. He made sure that she was asleep and then he walked downstairs. He was met by his sister Temari who looked very baffled about something.

"Nee-chan?" he questioned.

"Uchiha-san is here. Can you believe it – the fucker is capable of love…" was Temari's words as she found her voice. But when she saw the confused look in Gaara's eyes she went to explain the situation for her brother.

Sasuke had figured it out that Hinata would seek refuge with some of her friends. And with a stroke of good luck he had hit right on the target when he went to the Sabaku's residence. The blonde bomb shell that was his father's secretary told him while she was about to choke him to death that Hinata was here and she had been crying her eyes out.

"I l-love her…" the Uchiha had managed to squeeze out as the woman tried to cut off his air supply. His answer had made her drop him to the ground and she stepped back.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. He needed to hear this for himself. He went to the kitchen where he knew that his sister would have made the Uchiha wait. And true enough, there the tall bastard.

"You made her cry, Uchiha," growled Gaara and his hand was curled around a kitchen knife.

"Yes, and I am very sorry for that. It was not my intention to make her cry," answered Sasuke and felt slightly nervous when he saw the smaller man grab hold of a knife. '_Is this whole family homicidal or is it just me?'_ His throat was still sore from the death grip from Gaara's sister.

"Then what was your intention, Uchiha?"

"It was not meant for her to find out how I felt about her. And especially not like that.." Sasuke turned red like a ripe tomato.

"You said you loved her?"

"Yes, I believe I do love her. I have never felt like this before and… Please, can I talk to her?"

"No, she's asleep. I think you should go home. If she wants to come back I will take her there, until then – she stays," said Gaara and drove the knife into the bench and then he turned and walked out of the room.

Sasuke caught the hint and hurried out of the house. He wouldn't be alive for much longer if he stayed around here. But he sent one last look at the house where Hinata, where the woman he loved so very much was staying. He sighed and got into the car and drove back to a very empty house.

He dragged himself into his room and fell with a heavy thud back on his bed. He was accompanied with the little cat. He smiled sadly and placed the cat on his chest and petted her.

"I am sorry Neko-chan, but your mistress will not come back today. You'll have to do with me until she gets back," he told the little kitten. '_If she comes back that is…'_

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Hope you all enjoyed this part.  
Until next time... Don't drink and fly.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters within the anime/manga Naruto. And I am not making any profit from writing this fic.

**PART 5**

Hinata sat in the sibling's kitchen. Everything was quiet around her as she enjoyed a hot cup of tea. She had awoken in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. She was troubled about what had occurred yesterday. She fingered at the cup, swirled it around before lifting it to her face to take a sip. Her memory was giving her flash backs that she really didn't need at the moment. Her face flushed red and she put down the cup again.

"Why will it not stop?" she quietly asked as she rubbed her forehead as if that could erase her memories. The memory of Sasuke doing **_that_** and calling out her name. "I can't believe it… I am not beautiful or sexy or even desirable. So why did he do it?"

"Because he's in love with you and he's horny," came Temari's soft voice from the doorway causing Hinata to jump a bit in surprise.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered and turned another shade of red. "W-what are you t-talking about? He's not in l-love with me! The guy is like an ice sculpture!"

Temari chuckled and went over to the kitchen counter. She had awoken and then she heard Hinata's soft voice coming from the kitchen. She put on her robe and walked over to the door and stood there and listened to the young woman talk to herself. Hinata was a very shy and gentle girl. She didn't have any confidence in herself and she had trouble socializing with other people, especially boys.

"I wouldn't be so sure about it Hinata-chan. Sasuke-san came here earlier after you had fallen asleep. He looked genuinely worried about you and about what he had done. But he said he loved you. And he's a young man, and I know for a fact that they do things like that all the time," said Temari with a grim face, she had heard from Gaara about what had happen and having to grow up with two brothers could give you information that you really didn't need.

Hinata sighed; she just flat out refused to believe that Sasuke loved her. The man was incapable of emotions besides rage and anger. She shook her head and began to fiddle with the tea cup again.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry too much about it. Don't you fantasise about someone when you do… **_that_**!" Temari asked softly and couldn't help but smile when Hinata spit out her tea and began coughing.

Hinata refused to listen to Temari even though there was a nagging truth behind her words. Of course, since she moved in with Sasuke she had not dared to try and do something like that, and because of it, she had become a bit bothered. '_Hot and bothered and you have someone that can help you with it. Yet you refuse to give in…'_ she silently screamed at the taunting voice inside her head.

"Hinata, don't look as if you're having a heart attack. Doing things like that is only natural and there's nothing wrong in doing them," Temari tried to soothe the Hyuuga-heiress. '_But she needs to get out of her shell and face real life every now and then…. and right now there is a person that longs for her presence and I can see that she likes him too. Otherwise she would never had stayed with him for so long.'_

Temari made a promise to herself that she would try and help out these two poor souls. She would help them to get them together. Oh, her boss was so going to owe her for this. She grinned inwardly as she began to scheme up a plan to get the shy little Hinata to confess that she liked the Uchiha-son.

"Before you do anything rational Hinata-chan, I think you should talk to Sasuke-san first," said Temari. '_Not that you would do anything rational ever… but just in case…'_

"W-what? W-why?" Hinata sobbed through tears that now were falling from her eyes. She was so weak; she couldn't even go through this without crying like a little baby. Ohh, her father was certainly going to hate her if he ever found out.

Temari thought about how she could get Hinata to go back home and then she smiled brightly to herself. Thank goodness that she had her back turned to Hinata at this moment or else the white eyed girl might think that she was up to something. And the one thing that could send Hinata home again was a little furry thing. It was a low blow but Temari didn't really care. She had watched Hinata during work hours and coffee breaks at the company and she was sure that the Hyuuga-girl was in love with Sasuke but she refused to let anyone know about it.

"Ok, so don't talk to him, but don't you have a cat to take care of?"

Hinata's white eyes widened and then new tears began to fall. Her little neko-chan, she had neglected the kitten. It was unforgivable.

"Drink your tea and while you do that I will go and get dressed. Then I'll drive you home." Temari smiled and finished the last sip of tea in her cup. "And don't worry about Sasuke-san, I'm sure that he'll be asleep and you can just slip into your room and go to bed again."

Hinata nodded absently. She dried her tears with the back of her hand and looked down into the tea cup. Her mind was off to another planet at the moment. She could hide in her part of the house until it was time to go to work on Monday. And if she got up really early she could get to work and not have to ride with Sasuke. Yes, she could do this. She nodded again, this time more firmly.

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

One hour later Hinata stepped out of Temari's car. She mumbled out a thank you and got a smile in return. The older woman was just happy she could help out.

"Trust me Hinata-chan. You don't have to worry about a thing." And with that Temari drove away, leaving a slightly blushing Hinata behind.

She turned around and walked over to the door and opened it as quietly as she could and tiptoed inside. She stopped when she passed Sasuke's room. She bit her lip just before she took a quick peak inside. He was lying on his bed with his clothes still on and on his stomach lay the kitten. A part of Hinata wanted to squeal at the cuteness of the all but she just swallowed and hurried to her own room. She was glad to see that her little Neko-chan was cared for even when she was not there.

She entered her room and changed her clothes and dumped them in a basket for to be washed later on. She pulled on a large black t-shirt and slid into bed. But she wasn't tired so she just lay there, looking up at the ceiling waiting for the dawn to arrive and spread its light through her windows. Again she was bombarded with the images of Sasuke standing in the bathroom, touching himself… crying her name as he came all over his hand. She gulped and suddenly she felt very warm between her legs.

Hinata tried to think of other things, but her body had other things in store for her and it managed in the end to convince her mind that she should think about much more pleasantly things. Like how it would have been to watch Sasuke throughout his whole session in that bathroom.

But the heat just continued to build up between her legs and she rubbed them together just slightly, hoping it would relieve her from some of the hotness there. She shook her head when she felt that the thing wasn't going to go away anytime soon. She bit her lip and hoped that Sasuke was in deep sleep and wouldn't hear anything that might come out of her mouth.

Hinata's right had slid under the covers and she placed it on her flat stomach. Electrical wild fires were racing inside her veins, creating havoc where ever they went. She drew a deep breath and relaxed and let her imagination run wild. One of the few times she allowed herself to do so was when she had her private moments. Otherwise she just suppressed what ever tickled her mind and refused to deal with it, thus making her masturbation all the much wilder.

Now she was seeing Sasuke sitting on the toilet in his bathroom. She imagined that she was peeking in on him from the start when he played with himself. She imagined him sit there with his shirt and trousers unbuttoned. His pale chest was giving her shivers and then she see himself touch his nipples with one hand as the other hand strayed lower over his taut stomach, down to the hem of his black boxers. Hinata licked her lips as her fantasy became more and more vivid.

She moved her hand under her panties, her fingers brushed through the black curls that guarded her womanhood. The moist warmth was the thing that told her that she was beyond aroused at the moment. She let her forefinger run over the seam of her slit before she parted her nether lips to find that little thing that would bring her over the edge later on. The wetness was dripping out of her entrance and she used her finger to scoop some of it up and lubricate the little nub. She arched her back and her free hand gripped the sheets she was laying upon as the sensations washed over her.

Hinata could feel the heat spread over her face as she saw Sasuke pull down the hem of his boxers, freeing his erection. She gasped quietly as she "saw" the shaft stand proud, ready to be used in some more intimate manners. His pale hand gripped gently around his pulsating limb and Hinata licked her lips again. It looked so good in her fantasy. And if her memory served her, he was quite well endowed too. She began to move her fingers over the little nub, matching her movements with her imaginary Sasuke as he began to pump his cock with his large hand.

Hinata slipped a finger into her wet cavern and work it in and out a couple of times before she slipped in a second finger. She could only imagine how it would feel to have Sasuke's shaft penetrate her body in such manners. Oh, she knew it would feel so good to have him buried so deep inside her that he would be able to touch her soul if he wanted to. '_Sasuke….,'_ she cried silently and gently pinched the little nub of her pleasure. She arched her back off the bed and sucked in her breath as she came. She could feel her honey spill over her fingers as she ran them a few times up and down her seam.

The moment she came down from her peak she felt embarrassed. Embarrassed because she had done the very same thing she had accused Sasuke of doing. She turned around to lie on her stomach and then she buried her face into her pillow as she felt the last waves of pleasure course through her. But there was a relief that was out of this world and she took a deep breath and hoped that Sasuke was still sound asleep in his room.

'_My God… Why did I do it? Why didn't I have more control?'_ she silently asked herself as she let the pillow soak up the tears that came back with force now.

Outside the sun was showing her pretty shiny face for the world to see.

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

Sasuke had awoken the moment Hinata had opened the front door and stepped inside his house. He had heard her stop at his door and look inside. He had heard her take a breath of relief from what he guessed was to see that her little kitten was there with him, purring in pure content of lying on something warm. He had waited for a few minutes before removing the cat from his chest and then placed her under the covers of his bed before following the shy young woman to her room. She had let the door be open just a little and he could hear her change her clothes. Which his over erotic mind had no trouble in imagining at all.

He heard a rustle of sheets and he mentally saw her crawl into bed. And then there was a few agonizing minutes of silence and then… He managed to creek the door opened a little bit more so he could see Hinata lay in her large bed. She had her eyes closed and was practically covered up to her chin. But then he saw a distinguished move under the blanket and he knew exactly what she was doing.

Sasuke's mouth went dry. He could see her hand move under the sheet and his body became rock hard in two seconds flat. His hand went inside his boxers as he watched her from the little opening in her door. He could see her lick her lips over and over and his overly hormone abused brain gave him images of that tongue swirling over the head of his shaft instead. Sweet gods, this was going to give him a heart attack – but he couldn't stop looking. He heard her soft gasps, her shallow breathing and it only served to fuel his fire for this little shy lily.

But his thoughts and fantasies were crushed when he felt something stroke against his leg and he looked down and saw the little kitten look up at him with yellow-green eyes. He pulled his hand out of his boxers and hunched down and picked up the cat and almost ran back to his bedroom, hoping that the girl of his dreams had not noticed that he had been peeking in when she had her little private time. But at the same time he was pleased to see that she was human after all. He smiled and closed the door to his bedroom and fell back on the bed.

But Sasuke was happy even though the little cat had interrupted something for him. Hinata had come home again and that was all that was important. He only hoped that he could give her a proper excuse in the morning and then ask for her forgiveness again.

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

But Sasuke frowned as he sat down at the table later this Saturday morning. He knew that Hinata was home but she didn't come to the kitchen like she used to. And when he went to her room he found the bed being made and Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Where was she?

Sasuke felt a cold hand grip around his heart as he called out her name but got no response. He picked up Neko-chan in his arms and ventured outside into the large garden that was surrounding his house. He had often seen her sit by the small lake that Kakashi had created a few years back, telling the young Uchiha-son that no large garden was complete without a lake. Sasuke crossed his fingers and hoped that he would find her there and heaven be blessed. He saw her sit on one of the marble benches, looking out over the calm water of the pond. He could see that she was only dressed in a pair of dark grey sweat pants and a t-shirt that looked as if it was too big for her.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out her name as he hurried over to the young woman before she had the chance to run away. And the look he got told him that she would have done so if she had noticed him first.

Hinata turned around and her eyes widened a bit when she saw Sasuke stand not more than ten feet away from her in just his jeans and nothing else. She turned crimson red and her fingers started to fiddle together again. Sasuke could almost see the guilt that was written across her forehead and it made him feel bad all over again.

"Hinata… uhm… You're ok?" asked Sasuke as he walked over to the rosy faced young woman.

Hinata nodded and refused to look Sasuke in the eyes. She was still remembering her fantasy from the early morning and she could swear that it was written all over her face at the moment. And did he really have to look as if he had stepped out of every woman's dream!

"You had me a bit worried. I couldn't find you anywhere and I think Neko-chan misses you," said Sasuke with a small smile and motioned for the little warm furry thing in his embrace.

Hinata looked up again and saw the kitten in Sasuke's arms. The cat mewled as if to beg Hinata to come back inside with them. Hinata's heart melted and she took the few steps that was between them and held out her arms and the cat made a jump towards her. She caught it and was glad that she now had a reason to not look at Sasuke. She felt that familiar tingle between her legs as she caught a whiff out of his cologne. She decided that the gods was not very kind to her this day.

"So… you want breakfast or something?" asked Sasuke slowly. He was feeling a bit awkward with the whole situation but was relieved when he saw her nod again. He gently took her by the elbow and guided her back to the house. He could see her face go red again and he mentally sighed. This was going to be one hell of a tough day. But he didn't fail to notice the slight shiver that coursed through his woman. '_My woman… If only…'_ he thought solemnly.

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

The rest of the weekend was a weekend spent in almost silence. Hinata didn't talk to Sasuke unless he asked her something. They ate together but that was the only time that Hinata allowed Sasuke to be in her presence. She closed off herself inside her rooms and didn't come out. Sasuke hated it. He wanted so badly to be with Hinata that it was a physical pain not to. But as Monday morning arrived he was glad to see that she came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and ate some breakfast.

"Hinata-san, are you going to work today?" asked Sasuke as he stood on the other end of the kitchen, afraid that if he came too close she would run away.

Hinata nodded her answer but without looking at him.

"You want me to take you?" Sasuke bit his tongue when he realized how naughty it sounded, but he couldn't take it back. Instead he just looked down into his coffee cup and waited for the answer and could jump into the air when he saw another nod.

He waited for her to finish her breakfast and he made sure to lock the door behind them before entering his car. She was silent before all this, but this was just painfully quiet.

"Hinata-san…" Sasuke began before he started the car's engine. "Please… forgive me."

Hinata looked at the raven haired man next to her and she could see him grip the steering wheel tightly. He looked positively devastated. She felt a wave of guilt. It was because of her that he was unhappy. She felt her eyes tear up and she blinked rapidly to get them to disappear before the fell down her cheeks.

"Sasuke-san… I… I…… Please… give me time… please?" she whispered and looked down on her twisting hands. Gods, this was just so hard.

"I give you anything, Hinata-san; please… just don't stop being my friend and co-worker? Please, talk to me. I hate it when you don't talk to me!"

Hinata's white eyes widened and she turned her head towards Sasuke. He looked pained and she couldn't stop the tears from falling now. She decided to swallow her cowardness and she reached out and touched the hand closest to her.

"I am sorry, Sasuke-san. I will try…," she whispered softly and hoped that it would be the answer he sought at the moment. The thing that could soothe his pained soul, because she could see that he was in pain because of her silent treatment. She had not meant for him to be hurt by it. She just needed time to cope with things.

"Thank you…" mumbled Sasuke and felt the warmth from her hand seep through his skin and deep into his heart. Perhaps everything was not lost yet?

T B C

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

A kind word or many will make this little witch very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

**Part 6**

A month passed with a silent understanding. They talked – indeed they did – but there were things that were forbidden to talk about. Like Sasuke's little bathroom incident or Hinata's little indulgence in bed. Not that Sasuke ever told her that he had seen her during her most private moment. He wanted to keep his balls a few more years. And Hinata would probably die before she told Sasuke about her fantasy that day.

At work you could almost see the people walk around on their toes whenever they came into the same room as Hinata and Sasuke. Nothing was said of course, but you could almost see them burst with curiosity. Everyone that came in to their little personal space wanted to know what had happened. The tension was not lost on anyone.

Temari was getting a bit annoyed with Sasuke's father; the man just couldn't keep himself from asking questions about his son and Hinata. One day she just shouted that he should talk to his son himself and then she said that she actually considered to resigning from her job, but the man gave her a healthy raise so she stayed. Temari was also getting nagged by Gaara and Kankurou, both wanting to know how their little female friend was doing. And they did hint that if Sasuke was hurting their little lily – heads would be rolling… several heads from the you Uchiha's body in fact.

Hinata's father began to call her more often and that little thing ended with Hinata throwing her cell phone away (the blasted thing rested at the bottom of the pond on the Uchiha-compound), and then she got a new one with a new number, a number her father didn't have.

Even the little cat could feel the tension that began to grow between her mistress and the young man with the gentle hands. She could sit in Hinata's lap as her mistress watched TV. Then she would sneak over to the man who sat just a few feet away, getting petted by him as well and then back again, trying to get her mistress to sit closer to the other person that had caught her little kitty-heart. You could have thought that it was because the cat liked both Hinata and Sasuke. Of course she did – but it was the tension that got the little kitten to walk restless between the two humans.

And the tension was really getting on peoples nerves as well.

So… a plan was created.

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

Temari, Tenten, Lee, Gaara and Kankurou sat around the table in the restroom of Maito, Gai's dojo. Tenten had made some scary looking cookies and Kankurou had brought the booze. It was Saturday evening and after a couple of beers and fancy drinks, they were all pretty warmed up.

"She's too good for him," said Gaara as he fiddled with his beer. He loved Hinata very dearly although he very rarely showed it to others, but he did love her.

"But you must admit, little brother, that they both have it bad for each other," said Temari.

"I don't give a shit – she's too good for him!" snarled the red headed youth and took another sip of his beer.

"But still, the girl only talks about Uchiha-san every chance she get…," Tenten pointed out, knowing this from her sparing sessions with the Hyuuga-heiress.

"Ahh, the power of youthful love is so wonderful," said Lee as he put his hands together.

"Shut up, Hinata needs something better," snarled Gaara.

"But Gaara-san, Hinata-chan and Uchiha-san loves each other…. Ohhh it is so beauuuuutifuuuul…" Lee continued.

"Shut up or I will kill you…"

"Gaara-san, you know that Lee-kun is right…. the problem is… how do we get them to understand that they really love each other?" asked Tenten after getting a sip from her apple cider.

There was another mumble from Gaara about Hinata being too good for the Uchiha boy. Something that everyone just ignored. They knew if Gaara had something to say about it – Hinata would forever be a virgin maiden. There would never be anyone that was good enough for his little friend.

"The bastard just has to make a move," said Kankurou, giving his five cents to the conversation. "Because I'm sure that Hinata-chan never would do something to get the Uchiha into her bed."

"I agree, Hinata is way too shy to try something on her own," said Tenten.

"The girl has the town's most wanted bachelor at her whim and yet she's totally ignorant," said Temari and raised her glass.

"Mmm, we must do something for this wonderful spirit of youth!" Lee proclaimed.

"Please shut UP!" growled Gaara again. Another word about spirits and youths and he was going to gut someone.

"Gaara-kun, you must admit that it's rather annoying having them tiptoe around. I'm sure that Hinata has spilled her thoughts in your lap more than five times by now." Temari looked at her brother as she said this.

"I don't care…"

"Yes you do… don't lie to us. You want Hinata to find someone she can love and Uchiha is just that man she needs," Temari continued. "Plus, if they get together I'm sure I can get a healthy raise out if it too.."

"**What?!!**"

"Never mind, well – who wants more drinks?"

And after another round of drinks and beers they were even more lucid than they had been before. Even Gaara began to loosen up and see the truth in their words.

"So all we need is to get them really cosy together and hope that nature will do the rest?" Kankurou said as he gulped down his beer and reach for a new bottle.

"Yes, that would probably be for the best. But where could such a thing happen? I mean they live together and has yet to do a single smooching as far as I know," said Gaara.

"Uchiha-sama has told me that Sasuke was a real dreamer as a boy and Hinata-chan is a very shy and I know that she loves to read those romantic books… so we need to set up a very romantic scenario, place them both in it and hope that they can get a clue," said Temari.

"Screw romantic dreams… they need to fuck each other silly," snorted Kankurou in his harsh way. "And then we can sleep at night."

Of course homicidal Gaara slapped Kankurou over the head for being so crude. It didn't matter that he too thought the very same thing. But his older brother was just so vulgar at times.

"Then you come up with something better," whined Kankurou and rubbed his sore head.

Tenten came up with the idea…

"Let them go clubbing…. Get them a bit round off their feet with booze and then… a good long talk with the DJ, slow songs…. Push them together and…." Tenten slapped her hands together.

Gaara and Lee looked at each other and Lee spoke up: "You'll never get the Uchiha to go clubbin nor could you get Hinata to do the same.

"Oh, no??? Just leave it to us," said Tenten with a smile worthy of the great Beast himself. "She'll go clubbing alright… YOU boys just have to make sure that you slip the thing to the Uchiha at the right time…."

Temari and Tenten giggled diabolical and the boys moved away from them. Such laughs could scare the boxers of a man… indeed it could…

T B C

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

Ohhh, let's take the sexual tension to the dance-floor shall we???


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no update... yeah I know... But here's a little something.

**PART 7**

"Hinata-chan, come on… you must come with!" Tenten whined with big brown puppy eyes.

"Why?" Hinata asked as she stirred in her tea cup. '_Must face the puppy eyes…. Must face them with firm decision not to go… must face them… **ARGGGH** I hate puppy eyes!!!'_

"Because.. because this club-party is thee THING of the year!" Temari said as she sat down on the other side of the shy Hyuuga.

"B-but I don't like…" Hinata began.

"For us? Pleeeeease!!" Tenten begged with even more watery and large puppy eyes.

"B-But I d-don't like b-big crowds…" Hinata bit her lip. '_I must resist puppy eyes, I must resist puppy eyes… I must resist…!!'_

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you'll be with us and Gaara, Lee, Kankurou will be there too."

"You mean Lee-san?" Hinata raised a sceptical eyebrow. Lee and a dance floor often resulted in very embarrassing moments.

"Yes, Lee-san, but don't worry – it will be fun…. please come with us. You know you want too," Tenten blinked even more puppy eyed.

"I don't know," Hinata mumbled.

"It doesn't matter Hinata-chan… you'll come with us no matter what ever you say," Temari said as she took a firm hold of the younger woman's arm and dragged her to the blonde's room above the little shop.

Hinata just sighed. Whenever Tenten and Temari ganged up there were very few or perhaps even nobody that could stand a chance of getting away.

Temari provided with clothes and Tenten helped out with the makeup. Before Hinata could really do anything she was dressed up and looked like a real man-killer. And yet it was still all Hinata.

Temari looked together with Tenten over their handy work. Hinata had been given a black slimmed dress that reached her knees. It was slightly slitted but not indecently so. The dress was sleeveless but a black silky shawl made sure that the shy little Hyuuga wouldn't feel too naked. Tenten had given her just a very light make up, brushes that would just highlight Hinata's other features.

"Now you're ready to take on the world, Hinata-chan," said Temari and flung her arm around the pale little heiress.

"Yeah, you'll wipe the floor clean with your beauty," Tenten flared out.

"Eeep… A-ano… I…" Hinata began protesting.

"Don't worry my little sister in my heart. We'll be there to cover you," Temari smiled but looked over the trembling Hinata to make sure that Tenten had got everything under control. A firm nod from the weapon crazed girl was enough.

'_Good, Sasuke-san has been invited too and he will come because he'll know that Hinata will be there too.'_ Temari thought as she looked at Hinata once more.

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

Sasuke was irritated as he looked over his reflection in the mirror for a last time. Waiting in his kitchen was that homicidal Gaara, his brother Kankurou and the not so sane Rock Lee. They had come to Sasuke's estate just an hour ago demanding that he would take a shower, dress up casually and come with them to a club.

At first the young Uchiha had no idea how he would explain to them that he didn't "do" clubbing. He had tried once and it was enough. It had ended in a catastrophe. And a large number of bruises because he had practically been mauled by a horde of females. So NO Uchiha Sasuke did not go clubbing.

That was until that little slithering red haired man had said that Hinata would go to that very club the screwed up gang was inviting him to.

'_I can't leave her alone with these crazy people… and in a club. No, that is not acceptable. I have to go to make sure she's ok.'_ He thought as he took once last look in the mirror. Black jeans and a black shirt would have to do he decided.

As Sasuke came down to the kitchen he saw the trio feasting on his beer storage.

"Ahh, look Cinderella-san has decided to join us," Kankurou smirked as he raised the beer can to his lips to goad down the last sips.

"Sasuke-san, you look good, like a budding flower of the youthful flame!"

'_I'll kill that boy!!'_ Sasuke thought and glared at Lee.

Gaara's green eyes swept over Sasuke a few times before he rose to his feet and walked up to the Uchiha.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because she likes you. Hurt her and I will use a blunt knife to cut out your intestines and use as decorations for my next sculpture, Uchiha-san," Gaara said as he moved passed Sasuke and out the door.

"Ehh… call a cab perhaps?" Kankurou tried to mend.

Lee nodded and reached for his cellphone to call a taxi.

Sasuke was only catching a few of the words the bowl cut young man used as he called a taxi for them all. All he could think of was to get to that club before Hinata and when she arrived he would make sure that no other man came within five feet of her.

"You love her right?"

Sasuke's head shot up when he heard Gaara's voice.

"W-what?"

"You love her?"

"Yes, I love her."

"Good. But you'll remember what I said. And I mean it."

Sasuke swallowed.

"She's very precious too me. She's the only one that understood me when I went through a tough time. I love her too, like a sister, but I will protect her if called for."

"I understand, and I will do the same," Sasuke said.

"Good."

Silence.

"And you're really not good enough for her."

Sweat drop.

T B C

Please a review or so would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8**

No, Hinata did not like this clubbing thing. It was really not her style at all. She hated how she had to elbow her way through crowds. It made her feel even smaller than she already was. Trying to get people to move when she wanted to go somewhere. No, she hated it. And as it was now she was lost in a crowd. Tenten and Temari had disappeared to gods know where, leaving here stranded next to a cement pillar.

'I should just go back to get my jacked and go back home,' she thought grimly as she was pushed once again.

She sighed and rose up on her toes, trying to find anyone that she might recognized.

And what she saw made her lower back down. A young man dressed in all green trying to act like John Travolta on the dance floor made her sick to her stomach. And truthfully – she didn't know him at all. Nope, not at all.

But then her eyes caught something, a very red haired young man. '**GAARA!!**' her brain shouted and she tried to see more clearly through the moving bodies but it was in vain. She ended up hugging the pillar once again.

"Miss… Miss… You don't look so good… are you ok?" A bright voice reached Hinata's ears and she looked up only to be blinded by a smile.

"Ehh?"

"You look as if you're about to hurl, come on… let's get you something to drink", the young man said as he gently grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her closer as he made way through the crowded floor.

Hinata saw a quick look at her rescuer as he dragged her through the crowd and she couldn't help but thinking that it must have been the Sun that came to her rescue.

They reached a small space next to the bar and Hinata felt relieved. She got some breathing space.

"Thank you," she said to the man that had pulled her out of her pinch.

"Don't mention it," the young man said and fired off a goofy smile. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"My name is Hinata," Hinata said and smiled softly.

"So… what can I get you?" he asked.

"Just a glass of water, please."

"A glass of water it is." The smiling man said as he made a little wave with his hand to catch one of the bartenders attention.

Hinata took a better look at her rescuer and smiled softly again. The man had blond hair, tanned skin and his eyes sparkled with a vibrant blue colour. He looked nice she decided. She relaxed a bit and was glad when the glass of water was put in front of her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it love, I'm glad that I could help a little damsel in distress," he said and raised a bottle of beer.

Hinata tried to look as if she had been insulted but failed miserable. She couldn't help but smile when he looked like that.

"So… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked after he had gulped down a few mouthfuls of beer.

"My friends made me come here, I really don't like coming to places like this," Hinata said truthfully. "I don't like to be in big crowds."

"Where are they now?"

Hinata pointed towards the crowded dance-floor.

"They just left you?"

Hinata nodded as she sipped her water.

"That stinks… well, good thing I was there to rescue you," the blonde man said and fired off another brilliant smile.

Hinata just nodded and felt the familiar blush cover her face once again.

Nothing much was said between the two for a while and then, once he had finished his beer, he patted her arm to get her attention.

"So what do you say – want to dance with me?"

Hinata blushed and tried to come with a few excuses not to get up and dance.

"Ahh, don't be such a chicken, come on…" The blond grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the bar.

But they didn't get very far.

•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•0•

Sasuke had been more or less pushed inside the club. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of sweat, perfume and after shave with a large touch of alcohol invaded his senses. He forced his first instinct – which was to run far, far away from the place, down and walked into the club. The only thing that had him going into this mess was – Hinata was somewhere inside this smelling place.

'_Once I find her I'm taking her away…'_ he thought as he pressed his knuckles into the side of a man that was about to "dance" right into him. The man grunted but Sasuke just ignored him and pushed forward through the crowd.

Lee had disappeared the moment they had stepped into the club, Kankurou had growled and you could see his hands move towards a woman's behind as he too was swallowed up behind a curtain of people.

"Uchiha – when you find her…" the red haired homicidal youth spoke next to him.

"Don't worry, I'll take her home," Sasuke growled darkly.

"No, ask her to dance with you," Gaara said as he crossed his arms.

"Dance?"

"Yes."

The look in those green eyes told Sasuke that he better ask Hinata for a dance or else..

'_Dance, right… I can do that…'_ the black eyed man thought as he watched Gaara just walked straight into the crowd and disappeared, leaving Sasuke to fend for his life in this primitive environment.

But where the heck was she?

Sasuke looked around trying to find his little Hinata amongst all these people. It shouldn't be so hard he thought, but it proved to be quite the challenge. He growled as he decided to head for the bar.

But once the young Uchiha reached it and looked over it he couldn't see her, but there… it was a woman with short hair, hair that was cut just like Hinata. It must be her – but then there was an arm that moved around that woman's back.

Sasuke snarled and pushed away through the crowd towards the woman he thought would be Hinata. If she was with another man – Gods, Sasuke would pound him black and blue. Nobody would touch what was Sasuke's.

He came close and grabbed hold of the woman's other arm and spun her around

T B C ( To Be Continued)

Ha, ha, ha...  
I made a cliffhanger!!!

+ Now you have Naruto in the story too...  
But don't worry - he will not be interested in Hinata in that way nor will she be interested in him in that way either.  
He's just a nice guy.


	9. Chapter 9

Shortie... real shortie...

**PART 9**

Hinata felt someone grab her arm and turn her around and she was faced with Sasuke's raging face. She couldn't help but feel her heart leap up into her throat and she gulped trying to swallow it back down in place again.

"Hey!!" A voice cut in.

"Disappear," Sasuke growled darkly as he pulled Hinata closer to himself.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the young man asked as he gently tried to pry the woman from this raging beast.

"Who I am is no business of yours," Sasuke let out a snarl as he with a few quick movements freed Hinata from the other man's hold. He got his arms around her upper body as he pressed her back against his chest.

Hinata could see Naruto move into a fighting position and she got nervous. She really didn't want anyone to fight over anything.

"P-Please stop… b-both of you," she stuttered as she held out her hands, keeping the man from jumping at each others throats.

"Hinata, do you know this guy?" Naruto asked without taking his blazing blue eyes of the black haired devil that had robbed him of a dance with this cute little girl.

Hinata, whose face had turned from ghostly white to a delicious red colour at the moment, nodded and put a hand on the hand that was placed on her stomach at the moment.

But Naruto didn't settle for a nod only.

"Hinata, if he is a bother just tell me!" he ordered.

"N-Naruto… t-this is Sasuke…. Sasuke… meet Naruto. Naruto h-helped me w-when I was lost." Hinata really tried to smooth over the shackles.

The message between the two men was clear. It didn't need words at all, just short nods.

Sasuke: _Hands off, she's my lady_.

Naruto: _Take care of her, she's one in the million_.

Sasuke: _I know_.

"Hinata, I buy you a mineral water next time we meet," Naruto said with a goofy smile.

"T-thank you Naruto-san," Hinata answered.

"Sasuke, you bastard, keep her safe ya hear?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"Until next time," and with that Naruto danced his way away from them.

It wasn't long until he was swallowed up by the dancing crowd in the club.

Sasuke let himself take a small breath of relief before turning the woman in his arms around to make her look at him. And he got a real look at her.

'_Dance with her…'_ Gaara's words echoed in his mind as Sasuke let his eyes roam over the petite body in front of him.

'_Dance with her? Fuck no… not in this dress,'_ his first thought was.

But then he could feel her small hands on his arms and he grunted in response and gently led her through the massive walls of people until he could find a spot where he could dance with this little night fairy without having three pairs of elbows in his back.

Sasuke held her at arms length as he bowed.

"Hinata-san… may I have this dance with you?" Sasuke asked and held out his right hand.

Hinata laughed softly at his old fashion manners but she nodded and placed her left hand in his right one.

And of course there was a slow song, gently without any words at all, pushing them both together.

Or rather, Sasuke took the opportunity and put his left arm around her waist and pulled her against his body as he still held her hand with his right one.

Hinata was at first very stiff as the young Uchiha moved them over a small piece of dance-floor, but as the song moved along she relaxed and she soon had her head resting against his shoulder, letting him guide her through the slow dance.

'_Feels good, doesn't it?'_ her inner voice said as she relaxed. '_He's the one for you and you know it… and he likes you too… this you know well by now…'_

Purple shades suddenly appeared on her face as she realized what her inner voice was talking about.

Sasuke – choked sounds – bathroom – "a milky substance" as he screamed her name…

The knowledge that he desired her…

'_Gods… I d-don't think I can… Oh dear gods…'_ she rambled inside her head as she felt him press her body even closer to his as the people around the crowded their little dance-space.

But Sasuke could feel her distress and he moved them both to a dark corner and he used a finger to tilt up her face to make her look into his eyes.

"Hinata, I would never touch you unless you want me to," he said to the distressed young woman. "I would never force my self on you. If you just want to be my friend I will be happy to accept that, but never fear me… please…"

Another flush of colours crossed Hinata's face at these words.

Gods, she really felt bad now.

"But…" Sasuke began as his finger moved over her lips… "But if you ever want me… I'll be here for you too…"

A leg was pushed between Hinata's leg making her choke on her breath.

He would be there for her alright!

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Still... a voice or two would be nice.


End file.
